Back to School Party
by Rivervixon
Summary: Jughead Jones is caught by his father, Sheriff Jones drinking at Cheryl’s party. FP is not happy to catch his son with a beer in his hand. Warning Spanking Please review. Story ideas appriciated.


FP Jones drove up to Thistlehouse in his cruser with the lights on. He had gotten a call in regards to a noise complaint. He got got of the car and yelled, "Everybody go home. Go home. Move."

Then FP saw Jughead, with a beer in his hand. "Jughead, boy, you better not be drinking whatever's in that cup." He yelled. Jughead glared at his father as he dumped the beer out.

"Sheriff Jones." FP heard Reggie Mantle say." Someone get this man a beer."

"You want to see the inside of the drunk tank tonight, Mantle?" FP responded.

Archie Andrews stepped in. "I'll take him home, Mr. Jones." He said to FP, before leaving with Reggie."

"What are the charges, Sheriff Jones, if one might ask?" Cheryl said to FP

"Someone called the station about the noise." FP answered.

"Impossible. All of Thistlehouse's neighbors are either deaf or dead. Who exactly made this absurd complaint?" Cheryl demanded.

"Someone named, uh Honey. Party's over, Cheryl"

FP turned away from Cheryl, and walked towards Jughead. "Boy, you better get your ass home. Now!"

FP waited for the party to clear out before heading back to the station for the rest of his shift.

At home

FP Jones had finally finished his shift, and went home. When he got home Jellybean was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey, Jellybelly, where is your brother." FP ask his daughter.

"He is upstairs." Jellybean responded. "He seemed like he was in a bad mood when he got home. He didn't even say hi to me."

"What about Betty, Do you know where she is.?" FP asked.

"Yeah, she went to Veronica's for the night. I heard her and Jug talking about it." Jellybean told her father.

"Listen JB, it's getting late honey. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed." FP told Jellybean.

"But Dad, can't I just finish this episode?" Jellybean pouted.

"No, upstairs. Get ready for bed." FP said sternly.

Jellybean rolled her eyes, but obeyed. (FP didn't notice the eye roll.) FP hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Jellybelly." FP said.

"Goodnight Daddy." said before going to her bedroom.

After a few moments FP went upstairs and knocked on Jughead's bedroom door. "Downstairs." He told Jughead as he opened the door.

Jughead put down the book he was reading. "Dad, wait..." Jughead started.

"Downstairs Boy." FP responded.

Jughead sat on the couch as his father paced the room lecturing him. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" FP lectured.

Jughead didn't awknowledge his dad in that moment. He just sat there looking into space.

"Hey!" FP yelled. "Look at me when I'm talking to you boy." Jughead looked up, arms still crossed. "What were you doing at Cheryls tonight?"

"Dad... it was a back to school party. Everyone was there." Jughead said almost bored.

"Son, you were drinking." FP stated. "Do you have anything to say about that?"

Jughead rolled his eyes. This was absurd. His dad had no right.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me boy." FP lectured. "Drinking age is still 21. You are 17."

"I know how old I am Dad..." Jughead started.

"Then you probably also know you are grounded. Straight home after school everyday for the next week." FP told his son.

Jughead stood up. "This is ridiculous. I'm almost 18 years old. You can't just ground me." Jughead stormed out of the kitchen and into his bedroom.

FP waited a few minutes before heading upstairs. He entered the room without knocking. Jughead was sitting on the bed. He had his book back out, he was reading.

"Don't you walk away from me Boy. And don't worry son. I'm not _just _going to ground you. You are also getting a whippin." FP told his son.

"Dad... I'm going to be 18 in a few months. I'm too old to get spanked, or grounded." Jughead said rationally.

"Jughead, you are going to have a normal senior year. This includes being disciplined when you mess up. I'm only going to say this once son. Get your ass back downstairs to the living room, and sit down on the couch." FP said sternly.

Jughead peered up from his book, then looked back down. FP took three quick strides over to the bed and seized Jug's arm. "That's it, stand up boy." FP said as he jerked his son to his feet. FP gave Jughead 5 hard swats with his hand. They were just hard enough to sting. FP left the room for a few minutes. Jughead threw himself on the bed. He knew it wasn't over. FP re-entered a few moments later carrying a brown thick leather belt. "I was going to whoop you down stairs, so your little sister didn't hear you getting your butt busted, but now you have lost that privilege." FP said to his son.

"Dad... please, you don't need to whip me." Jughead begged.

FP almost chuckled. "Boy, you are getting two lickins. The first one is for drinking, and the second one is for not listening and being disrespectful. Now I suggest you get in position for this belting before I double the amount of licks. Do you understand me boy?" FP asked.

Jughead stood up and nodded accepting defeat. "Where do you want me?"

FP glanced around the room. "You can either lay face down over the bed, or kneel next to the bed bend over it, or I can take you across my knee." Jughead though about it. He was pondering which would be the least embarrassing. He settled on laying face down on the bed. Once in position Jughead heard FP pick up the weapon. FP cracked the belt one time. _TWACK_ Jughead flinched at the soud. Jughead felt the weight of the belt laying on his butt before FP picked it up and lifted the belt to shoulder height for the first swat. Jughead groaned at the first swat. FP delivered the second swat with much more force. Jughead rolled over to protect his butt from the third lick.

"Jughead!" FP said sharply.

"Sorry Dad." Jughead said as he corrected his position.

"Boy! We are not doing this. You move out of position one more time, and I'm going to take you across my knee."

_CRACK. _The third lick was hard, and caused Jughead to clench his teeth in pain. _WACK. _The fourth caused tears to spill out of him. _SMACK _FP knew Jughead was getting the message. _WACK _By the sixth swat Jughead was struggling to stay still. _TWACK. _The seventh caused Jughead to kick, but he forced himself to stay in position. FP lifted the belt over his head _CRACK, _landed the final swat in the middle of Jughead's butt.

FP sat the belt down on the white dresser. "Sit up Boy." Jughead heard his father say. Jughead sat up on the bed. He wiped his face on his shirt. FP spoke calmly. "That first butt whippin was for drinking. You still have another one for being disrespectful and for not listening to me. I want you to go wash your face and calm down. Come downstairs when you are ready. Understand?"

Jughead nodded.

"Good," FP responded. "Other than to go wash your face you may not leave this room." FP got up and left the room.

Jughead went to the bathroom to blow his nose and wash his face. Jughead stood in front of the mirror and slid his jeans and boxers to mid-thigh to examine the damage. Jughead's butt was dull pink with one dark pink stripe in the middle. They would all fade in a few hours. Jughead sat on the bed and stared out the window. That is when he remembered that Archie's bedroom and Betty's bedroom faced eachother. Jughead hoped that Archie did not see his dad spank him. Jughead pulled out his phone and texted Archie.

Jughead- "Hey man what's up?"

Archie- "Just about to leave Reggie's house. Luckily his parents aren't here."

Jughead- "Glad Reggie got home safely."

Archie- "Me too... you okay bro? FP Jones seemed pretty pissed. Hope you didn't get in trouble."

Jughead- "Yeah... fine. He yelled a lot, and apparently I'm grounded. Moving to the North side sure has changed him."

Archie- "Sorry you're grounded. At least he let you keep your phone. See you at school on Monday. "

Jughead pocketed his phone. He wasn't ready to face his father yet. He was glad Betty had agreed to stay at Veronica's. His girlfriend whitenessing him get a spanking is not something he ever wanted to happen. Jughead heard a light knock on the door. "Come in" he said in the direction of the door. Jellybean walked in and sat next to Jughead on the bed.

"Where is dad?" Jughead asked.

"Umm... I think he went outside. He told me to go to bed like an hour ago." Jellybean responded. "You okay Juggie?" She asked. "I heard you getting your butt whooped. It sounded like Daddy was using his belt."

"I'm fine JB. It's just a spanking. I've had plenty before, I'll live." Jughead responded.

"Why did you get in trouble?" Jellybean asked.

"None of your business." Jughead responded.

"Are you grounded?" Jellybean asked.

"Not that, that is any of your business either, but yes." Jughead answered.

"How long?" Jellybean asked.

"One week." Jughead answered.

"What did you do?" Jellybean asked.

"Jellybean, go to bed." Jughead said sternly. Jellybean didn't move. "Now!" Jughead snapped. Jellybean still didn't move. Jughead stood up, "Fine, I'll get dad." Jellybean sighed loudly as she got up and stomped to her room. Jughead left the room too. It was time to get this over with. Jughead knew if he waited much longer, his dad would come looking for him. Jughead found FP sitting outside on the porch. Jughead sat down too. "Dad."

"Yeah son?" FP responded.

"I'm sorry I was disrespectful I'm ready for my second whipping." Jughead said apologetically.

"Okay Boy, I accept your apology." FP said. "Now, Go cut a switch."

"Dad... please I'm begging you. Don't take a switch to me. Can't you just belt me?" Jughead asked.

"BOY!" FP said sternly.

Jughead jumped up. "Okay, I'm going... Jesus Christ." Jughead returned a few moments later with a switch. FP examined it.

"Bend over the porch rail boy." FP instructed Jughead.

Jughead couldn't believed it. They did not live in sunny side trailer park anymore, where all the kids were on the receiving end of a belt or switch from time to time. This was elm street. The rich kids neighborhood. "Dad... are you seriously going to whip me outside?" Jughead asked.

"Yep... bend over." FP said. After a few moments Jughead hadn't bent over yet. FP grabbed Jughead's bicep and gave him two hard licks with the switch. "Danmit Boy I told you to bend over."

Tears where running down Jughead's face. He bent over the railing and waited for it to start. "Boy, I am the parent. You are the child. When I tell you to do something, l exspect it to be done. When I am talking to you, you do not walk away from me. When I tell you that you are grounded, you do not give me lip. Any more of this and you can expect yourself in the same position... Bent over for a spanking. Do you understand me boy?"

"Yes sir." Jughead answered. "How many swats am I getting?" Jughead asked.

"You are getting four. That is if I don't have to start over or give you extra licks." FP answered.

_WACK. _Just as FP delivered the first painful swat, Jughead saw headlight pulling onto the street. _"Shit," Jughead thought. "It's Archie." _

_THWACK_

"OUCH!" Jughead screamed.

Archie Andrews had just pulled into his driveway in the Jalopy, and could hear every second of his friend getting spanked.

_CRACK! _Jughead jumped out of position.

"One..." FP started counting. "Two..." he continued.

Jughead grabbed the railing and braced himself for another swat.

_SMACK! _Jughead stood up and began to rub the sting out of his behind. Tears were falling steadily his face was covered in snot. FP Pulled Jughead in for a tight hug. Moments later Jughead broke away leaving a mess of snot and tears on FP's shirt.

After showering Jughead went back to his room and looked at his phone he had seven texts and a missed call from his best friend, Archie Andrews.

Archie- "I saw what happened. Are you okay?"

\- "Jughead... text me back. What happened?"

Missed call from Archie Andrews

-"Bro if you don't respond to me in the next 5 minutes I'm going over there.

Jughead -"Chill Arch, I was taking a shower."

Archie -" What happened? I thought you said you were grounded?"

Jughead -" I am grounded. I didn't lie"

Archie -"Then what the hell did I witness happening on you porch? It looked more like your dad was taking a switch to your ass."

Jughead -"That's because he was. I didn't want anyone to know that my Dad spanked me."

Archie -" I get it man. Sophomore year when you lived here and Dad spanked me in front of you was probably the most embarrassing moments of my life."

Jughead -"Yeah, but you were a sophomore and 15. I'm a senior and 17. It's a little different. It's embarrassing."

Archie -"Jug, my Dad beat my ass like 2 months ago. Don't be embarrassed. I'm not going to tell anyone. But the switch man... that seems kind of harsh."

Jughead -"Yeah, well it was just going to be the belt, but I gave my Dad lip, and he busted my ass for it. I'll talk to you later Archie. If my dad comes upstairs, and I'm not in bed then I will probably get in more trouble."

Archie -"Talk to you later Jug. Goodnight."

FP entered Jughead's room after knocking. "Lights out kiddo. It's time you be getting to bed."

"Goodnight Dad." Jughead told his father.

"Goodnight Son." FP said as he turned out the light and closed the door.


End file.
